


Bombs Away

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Because Michael, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Only some mentions of said characters, Swear warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin's relationship in glimpses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombs Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story based off the feeling you get when you just sort of go "Fuck it, I'm gonna do it." 
> 
> So this is Gavin and Michael's relationship looked at by major milestones I guess.
> 
> Sorry if this is kind of rough, I feel like this isn't the best I could do.

Michael Jones and Gavin Free, members of the Achievement Hunters, were widely known to be shipped together. Their desks were the closest out of everyone in the room’s. They shot each other smiles when nobody was watching; and even their co-workers dropped hints about the sexual tension in the room. The thing is; Michael and Gavin did not feel this. They didn’t feel any of the romantic attraction everyone thought they had. They didn’t even mean to show any sort of fondness via the smiles they traded.

Because Michael and Gavin were best friends. They did everything together. They got drunk together, sat together, never even left one another's side. It was like mated wolves, you just didn’t see one without the other. After a particularly perverted assumption from Geoff, Michael turned to his British friend.  
"Hey Gav, wanna date?" Michael said. He was completely calm as he said this. It was completely out of the blue, no lead up to this statement.  
"You- what?" Gavin snapped his head toward Michael. He'd managed to get the Brit bewildered and surprised.  
"I said, wanna date?" Michael’s tone was teasing and fond. After staring at Gavin's taken aback expression, he elaborated with a laugh.  
"The guys are always teasing us, the fans want us together, why not give this 'perfect relationship' a try?"  
"Sure." Gavin’s face broke out in a cheeky grin after a minute or so of consideration. "Why the fuck not."

When Gavin and Michael walked into the office hand in hand the next day, their co-workers lost their shit. Ray propelled paper was across the small room. The others' microphones dislodged and glasses wiped clean - to see if this was happening for real. The couple laughed, taking their normal spots at their Xboxes. In their eyes, this relationship was only a strengthened friendship. They didn't feel any romantic attraction toward another whatsoever. The day continued as it would any other day, except Ray was shooting Gavin exhilarated glances.  
“There is a God!” Ray whispered. He was so fucking chirpy, and it took all Michael's will to not slap him silly. Ryan, the quietest in the group, seemed to be the only one unaffected by this change in his friends. He resumed the locking of animals in cages after he had seen them walk in that morning. He was smart enough to not ask questions, to let them do whatever they pleased. He just wanted them to keep it for home, and not the office. Ryan wore a little smirk that tugged the corners of his mouth up into little dimples that showed how amused he was at the relationship. He and Jack kept quiet in the corner of the office, letting the others do what they pleased.

Michael asked Gavin out on a dinner date two nights later. Gavin had accepted his request with the biggest of smiles, his strangely perfect teeth showing. Gavin was more nervous about this event than he should’ve been which was strange for the overly happy man. They turned up at a fancy restaurant with dress pants, white shirts and ties at approximately six in the evening. They sat opposite each other with grins as a napkin laid across their laps. There were no butterflies or sweaty palms at all, as Gavin’s nerves had evaporated as soon as he’d seen the red-haired boy. Gavin made the usual stupid comments which had no logic to them, yet Michael laughed at everything he said. Be it a simple little joke or a badly worded story. And he hated himself for it. He was, much to his disgust, going to make it look like he liked Gavin. This thought followed up with a string of incoherent swears. He gathered his dignity and ordered his well needed food, alongside a glass of beer. Gavin did the same, but ordered lemonade. Lemonade. Michael laughed at this, because it was so like Gavin to order the bubbly liquid. Gavin would’ve ordered something more strongly-alcoholised, but the Brit didn’t really feel like it. In the easy conversation shared between them, Michael laughed so hard that night that he went home red-faced and giddy. He lay in bed with his hands on his cheeks, beaming like a douchebag.

Two weeks post-first date and they hadn't kissed, or shared the three words. Michael liked the way their ‘relationship’ moved. Even though they weren’t in love, or lust, they felt at ease with each other. Everything had settled down at the Rooster Teeth building. The staff members had grown accustomed to the couple and their antics. The Rooster Teeth podcast went underway with Michael and Gavin, they were basically sitting on each other. Gus wasn’t the only one who raised an eyebrow when Michael caressed Gavin's leg 'lovingly'. All that this gesture meant to be was a reassurance that he was still next to his friend. Michael's mind was reeling with happiness at the feeling of Gavin's skin under his fingertips. If Michael was able to hear his self-conscious, he would’ve killed himself right then. Never in a thousand years would he let his feelings for Gavin escalate. But the true happiness Michael was feeling showed in the redness of Michael's cheeks. He didn’t know that he was blushing, and much to his content; Gavin didn't mind the tender touches to his body. Maybe, just maybe, something was changing in their minds.

Michael strode into the Achievement Hunter office early one morning. He appeared quite confident and happy, and he looked quite pleased with himself. He was wearing an adorable green beanie that fit snugly over his auburn curls. The colour suited his brown eyes and his glassed, and the fit of the beanie complimented his button nose. When Gavin walked into the office an hour later, his heart beat a little bit faster. Gavin knew this; and with the tiny part of brain that was able to muster negative emotions in, he used it all to hate the involuntary action. Michael blushed under his boyfriend's (God he hated using that word.) stare and sat down in the comfortable chair. He only blushed because Gavin was staring at him intently. That was it. No strings attached. This is what Michael told himself all day. Over the week that seemed to drag by, there was a competition between the two. It was silly, the aim of the little competition being who could make the other blush and wriggle the most. Gavin wore a grey plaid jacket on Thursday, accompanied by black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse with white laces. He looked hot, and he knew that. That morning while Gavin was in his apartment, he’d grinned at himself in the mirror with absolute confidence. He knew that Michael would like this. And sure enough, when Michael looked up at his lover, he lost the sliver of his mind that was working at nine in the morning to a jumble. "Oh my god" and "fucking shit" rang through his head. Gavin's smug grin added to this incoherent blubber, and Michael gaped. This was… this was Michael’s breaking point. He’d succumbed to the black void that was Gavin. There was only the other half to go.

Gavin was proud of himself. So bloody proud. When he got home that afternoon, he revisited the memory of Michael’s flushed face as he stared. Gavin didn't know that Michael was practically falling at his knees for him… yet. It was up to Michael now. Michael was recording the latest Rage Quit at this moment, screaming unintelligible nonsense at the screen. At one point, the aircraft slammed straight into the wall.  
"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN!? I FUCKING PRESSED B BUT NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED!!!" He screamed. He took a shaky, deep breath and continued to play. He fucking hated his job right now. And much to his absolute hatred, he slammed straight into the goddamn wall.  
"THIS IS ABOUT AS FRUSTRATING AS GAVIN IN SKINNY JEANS!!!!" Said sentence was broken up as he tried to string words together. He yelled once more before he shut off the recording. He slammed the controller onto the desk with fury and pushed his chair away from the desk. After a few minutes of him running his hands through his hair, he stood up.  
"Alright Michael. Let's get you home." He murmured to himself. He packed his drink bottle into his bag, put his rubbish from lunch in the metal bin and headed to the parking lot. He wrenched opened his car door and sat his body in the seat heavily. Pulling out his phone, he saw Gavin's name flash up on the screen. He answered the call with a confused frown.  
"Hey Gav, what's up?"  
"Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice." Michael's heart and stomach flipped and fluttered as he smiled shyly.  
"You're too sweet. Seriously; what's wrong? Nobody ever calls me 'just cause'."  
"Yeah, sorry. Do you wanna come over for tea? Geoff asked me if you wanted to."  
"S-sure!" He stuttered. "When do you want me over?"  
There was a pause of silence. He could almost see the gears clicking in Gavin’s head.  
"Now! Now! Yeah now!" Michael chuckled at the Brit's excitement.  
"You idiot. I'll be there in 15." He said fondly.  
"Tippy top. See ya Micoo!" Gavin’s failure to use actual English words never failed to make Michael laugh.  
The men ended the call, each grinning without each other's knowledge.

The Ramsey family, Gavin and Michael sat around the table that was laden with potatoes, vegetables, bread and meats. Michael wondered what the hell was going on with this feast. Geoff was talking about a new intern welcomed into the Rooster Teeth building. He said that the young male would be helping out with uploading videos to the YouTube channels each day.  
“What’s his name?” Gavin said, muffled by a potato.  
“Caleb,” Geoff replied. “Don’t know much about him. I don’t think we’ll run into him much to be honest.” Michael nodded, trying to keep his focus off the jittering man next to him.  
“Gavin, would you sit still for a minute? You’re driving me crazy!” he whispered. Gavin wasn’t even half a metre from Michael, so he didn’t have to speak loudly. He’d actually forced Geoff to let him sit close by his boyfriend before he’d arrived.  
“Sorry Michael. I’m just happy.” He smiled. Michael couldn’t help but smile back, because the glimmer of happiness in his friend’s eyes was just too much to ignore. He shook his head slightly before turning his attention back to the roast beef on his plate. He didn’t notice Gavin edging closer and closer to him on the couch as the family reclined later, Griffon curled up next to Geoff. The older man had his arm wrapped around her securely. Michael couldn’t force back the same fond smile as he watched Geoff sigh with content.  
“They’re so cute, aren’t they?” Gavin murmured.  
“Jesus Christ Gavin! When did you get here?” he asked, slightly scared.  
“I’ve been here the entire time, my lovely little Michael.” Gavin said cheekily. Michael laughed quietly and let his boyfriend recline against his shoulder lightly. After about half an hour of nervous thinking, he drew an arm around Gavin’s waist and brought him in close.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Cuddling you, idiot.”  
And that was when Gavin fell for him.

It wasn’t until they were recording an AHWU that Gavin finally accepted the fact that he liked Michael. The latter had actually done it weeks ago. Michael lived with the fact that he indeed liked Gavin. Gavin was sitting at the back of the room, messing around with the nearly broken desk he tried to call his work space. He stood up, stretching his legs and rolling his shoulders. Michael walked into the green painted room and saw Gavin staring into space.  
“What are you doing?” he whispered, trying not to disturb the recording.  
“Not much.” Gavin replied, not moving his gaze.  
“I can see that. I just wanted to tell you that you look really cute today.” Michael blushed deeply and walked right out of the office. Gavin’s cheeks burned at Michael’s comment, and he turned to watch the boy quickly walk outside. He laughed a little and realised just how much he liked Michael.

“Hey moron,” Michael called after Gavin one night. It was about four days after Gavin had accepted his feelings.  
“Yeah?” Gavin turned around. Michael entered the office which had only Gavin inside of it. Perfect. Michael walked up to Gavin and watched him run his fingers over the spines of the game cases. When Gavin turned around to face Michael, the older boy grabbed his opportunity to lightly hold Gavin’s hips in his hands. Gavin blushed and cocked his head like a puppy. Michael smiled before joining their lips in a shy kiss. It was so light and tender, almost too much for Gavin’s rapid heartbeat to handle. Gavin’s hands shakily made their way up to wrap around Michael’s neck and bring him in closer. He entrapped Michael’s lips with his in a soft embrace. It was everything that Gavin had expected a kiss from Michael to be, uncharacteristically gentle. With a quiet sigh, their foreheads rested against one another’s as they regained their breath. They met each other’s eyes as they smiled breathlessly, and they knew that yeah,  
This relationship was much more than a strengthened friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for such positive feedback on my previous two stories! It is so much appreciated.   
> If you want to send me a prompt, sent it to my tumblr: danmyphil.tumblr.com


End file.
